


Wonder if you do the same thing I do (I hope you do)

by Trashy_fan



Series: Klanceeee ❤️💙 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Requited Love, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_fan/pseuds/Trashy_fan
Summary: All they want to do is ask the other out, too bad they both suck at talking.Title from ‘is your bedroom ceiling bored’ by Sony and Cavetown
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klanceeee ❤️💙 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016877
Kudos: 1





	Wonder if you do the same thing I do (I hope you do)

It was late at night, and he’d been staring at his phone for the last hour. Everyone else had gone to sleep, but he couldn’t. Not when he was so determined.

But, for the fiftieth time that night, Lance drew a blank. He wanted to throw something, wanted to cry, wanted to... something. He was frustrated, this shouldn’t be so hard. It was  Keith . Keith “I’m such a nerd that I’m going to like maths class and not realise its nerdy” Kogane. Keith “I’m going to smirk at you until you fall in love with me” Kogane. Texting him a few simple words shouldn’t be hard.

Though, maybe it wasn’t the words but the outcome. All he wanted to say was “want to go out with me some time?” and see what happens. But he didn’t want to deal with what would happen if Keith rejected him. The awkwardness, the tension, everything would change. It wouldn’t be Keith’s fault though, no it would be Lance’s. Simply because he can’t deal with the embarrassment that is heart break.

He threw himself back onto his bed, groaning as he rubbed a hand down his face. He watched the blinds over his window flutter in the night time breeze, and eyed the moon. Maybe it would have an answer. A way to ask Keith out without making it awkward in the end. 

Maybe it was just impossible.

Keith and him had a history of awkward tensions, a mix of both Lance’s one-sided rivalry and Keith’s inability to hold small talk. They’d gotten closer, learning that they could just jump into a topic or conversation without the usual preamble. But still, would a date change that? For the better or for the worse? What if he didn’t even feel the same? That would definitely change their relationship, but how?

Lance blinked an eye open and looked at his phone, the bright screen seemingly mocking him. It wasn’t fair. 

He sighs, closing his phone and finally giving up. He’d try again tomorrow night.

* * *

  
Keith let his legs swing slightly from his spot on the window sill. The sun was just rising and, as of one hour ago, Keith was what was socially deemed a gay disaster. He’d been staring at the same string of messages since he woke up, trying to figure out what it all meant. Lance had always slightly confused him, the way he worked and spoke a bit odd. Keith loved it, usually.

But now it was just confusing him. What had Lance meant? Was he flirting? Just being nice? Were these messages hints at something more? Was Keith just reading into it? He couldn’t tell, not with Lance.

His fingers hovered above the keyboard, trying to figure out what exactly he wanted to say. He had a vague idea, but the words that came to mind just weren’t right. He watched the blue line fading in and out, urging him to type whatever it was he felt for Lance, whether it be love or just a simple crush. As long as he told Lance about it, it would be fine. All he needed was a few words.

Keith groaned, almost throwing his phone across the room. He hated Lance “I love everything I see and will talk your ear off about it” McClain. Lance “I have the most endearing smile that  will make you crash your car because its so pretty” McClain. Hated him.

He heard movement from downstairs and shut off his phone, urging himself to get ready for the day. He shuffled downstairs and pointedly ignored Shiro’s questions about his feelings for Lance. How he’s found out, Keith had yet to know (though Pidge was a high suspect).

He went to the bathroom and splashed water in his face, looking at himself in the mirror. He found it hard to believe that he could endure so much and still end up torn up over some pretty boy. All he wanted was answers.

He checked his phone, hoping that, for some reason, Lance would’ve texted him saying he would love to go out with him. When nothing appeared, he threw it on his bed. Whatever, he’d just try tomorrow.

* * *

  
Loud laughter emitted from the group as the four sat at a table outside for lunch, basking in the last of the sun as leaves fell around them. The perfect autumn day.

One person made some joke, the rest of the group laughed. It seemed so perfect. 

Keith made some joke, smiling as the others laughed, and looked over to Lance. The boy had his head thrown back, eyes closed as he laughed loudly, random snorts coming out as well. Keith couldn’t help but notice how pretty he looked with the sun glowing gold on his face. Somehow, he made it seem as if the sun were made for him, rather than the other way round. 

Slowly, the laughter died down, until only Lance was laughing, but Keith couldnt tear his eyes away. The sight was too gorgeous to look away from until he had to. 

Neither Pidge nor Hunk said anything, but they both shared a raised eyebrow.

Keith blushed and quickly looked away when Lance met his eye. But, not before it could put ideas in his traitorous brain.

Maybe he looks at you the same way.

* * *

  
They hadn’t meant to end up at a beach at midnight, but that’s where they were, sitting next to each other on the sand with only the waves and stars for company. Pidge and Hunk had abandoned them a while ago in favour of trying to bargain some game off a guy in town. That left Lance and Keith. Alone. What could go wrong?

“Do you ever wonder if there’s life out there?” Keith asked randomly, his eyes not meeting Lance’s, opting to stare at the sky. The stars were pretty, but Lance was far more focussed on the way they reflected in Keiths eyes. 

“What, like aliens? I mean, I guess. Never really thought about it,” Lance shrugged. That made Keith turn to him, an incredulous expression on his face.

“How can you  not think about it?!” He asked, staring at Lance intensely. “I thought you said you wanted to go to space.”

“Yeah, I guess. To explore, be part of something. Still, aliens aren’t exactly an interest.”

“What? Seriously?” Lance nodded, and Keith shook his head. “Well, I personally think there  is life out there. I mean, it seems kind of conceited to think we’re the  only life out there. It’s just that...”

Lance only watched and nodded along as Keith started his rant, knowing there was no stopping him, but not really wanting to. He probably had a lovesick expression on right now, one that he would definitely be teased for if he was ever caught.

The moon shone down on them, making Keith’s eyes glow slightly. He looked... what was the word?

Ethereal.

Yeah, that worked, though even that seemed like an understatement. But, under the stars with Keith, shoulder to shoulder, words didn’t matter. Catching Keith’s eye midway through his rant, Lance smiled softly.

Maybe Keith does feel the same.

* * *

  
Looking at the phone in his hand, letting his fingers hover over the keys, Lance hesitated. He hadn’t slept that night, typing and retyping messages that he’d never really send. He put his phone back down, flopping on his bed and staring at his ceiling. It was early morning now, yet another night wasted.

All he wanted was a way to tell him, but the words never seemed to work, not over text. He glanced at the curtains that waved in the wind, watching the moon start to disappear behind the horizon slowly, and suddenly he knew what to do. He smiled, grabbing his jacket and throwing on his trainers. He snuck out his window, trying not to make too much noise. From then on, it was simply running. All the way to Keith’s house. And he would finally confess. It seemed perfect.

He was tired of unsent messages.

* * *

  
Keith was starting to regret having a crush on Lance. He was tired of being unsure, wasn’t entirely used to second guessing. He just wanted to be reckless, let go and be with Lance.

Instead, he was opening the messaging app preparing to reread messages, yearn, and then go to school. It was a horrible routine.

Maybe this is what it felt to be in love. Helpless and horrible and lovely and warm. The want to be reckless and the need to patient. Maybe this is what people felt before the big bang of emotions hit. 

Whatever it was, he was going to get rid of it, there had to be a way. Looking at the glow of his phone screen, he had a feeling this wasn’t it. Maybe the only way was to go with his instinct. There can’t be a wrong way, so Keith was going to go with that.

Well, his instinct was telling him that if he didn’t tell Lance, to his face, right now, about his feelings, he’d implode. Which didn’t sound fun.

So, he ran downstairs, quickly telling Shiro he was going out before running the rest of the way, taking his usual route to Lance’s house. He probably looked like a mess, dressed in his pyjamas and mismatched trainers that had been lying at the front door, but whatever. He’d just have to look nicer on their first date. If Lance reciprocated his feelings.

He washed that thought away, running down the promenade by the beach, briefly noticing the start of the sun peaking ove the horizon. Perfect, he had plenty of time. He kept watching the sunrise as he ran, which wasnt smart because two seconds later he was smacking face first into someone.

“Oh shit, sorry I-“

“Keith?” The person said, and Keith immediately recognised it as Lance. Who was, surprisingly, also in pyjamas and a random pair of shoes. The only normal part of his outfit was the standard green jacket. 

“Lance? What’re you doing?”

Lance’s cheeks seemed to blush, and Keith held back the urge to kiss those cheeks. “I- I was looking for you.”

This time it was Keith’s turn to blush. “Oh, well... I was looking for you. I wanted to tell you something.”

“Oh, same. But, you go first.”

“You sure?” Lance nodded, and Keith took a deep breath. “I like you and wanna go on a date with you. Whadya say?”

Keith visibly cringed at that. It was an awkward confession, but at least it was done he supposed. 

“Seriously?” Lance asked, seemingly... offended?

“Yeah, seriously. Why?” Oh god, Keith had fucked this up.

“You just had to steal my thunderdidnt you?” Keith tilted his head in confusion, and Lance sighed. “Seriously, Kogane? I wanted to ask you out first. It was gonna be super romantic, ya know.”

“I mean, I don’t know how romantic it would be in your pyjamas, but okay. Seriously though, do you wanna go on a date?”

Lance smiled, pulling Keith into his arms for a hug. “Of course. I’d love to.”

Keith laughed slightly, leaning into the hug and wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist.

There would be no more nights wondering if the other felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in class so sorry for any mistakes, hope you liked.


End file.
